30 pasos diferentes
by Kmiya
Summary: [Yaoi] [YAxRT] Viñetas no relacionados entre sí. Porque se dan distintos pasos pero siempre se llega al mismo lugar, su amistad ya a avanzado y ahora adquiere otro nombre.
1. Suciedad

**Advertencia:** Drabbles/One-shot (30 en total) para la comunidad JL _**30vicios**_, mi reto es **Shaman King** y la pareja _**Yoh/Ren**_, Yaoi directo o indirecto (no siempre esta especificado). Los raiting no pasan de PG-13, si alguno llega a subir de tono (cosa que dudo...) lo notificare antes de dicho fic. Por cierto, mi tabla es la básica n-n

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Suciedad**

_Tema#21 Sangre_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Observaba sus manos con asco y con miedo, horrorizado al ver como aquellas manchas rojas se extendían por todos sus dedos.

―No hay nada― Susurraba una voz suave a su lado, intentando calmarlo ―Tus manos estan limpias, no hay nada.

―Mientes ¡Mientes!, miralas ¡MIRALAS!― Extendía sus manos hacía el chico de cabellera castaña con gesto desesperado, tratando de convercerlo de que no eran alusinaciones suyas ―Estan cubiertas de sangre ¡DE **SU** SANGRE!― Su rostro expresando una desesperación que nunca se había visto antes, casi al borde de la locura ―¿Qué hice?. ¡¡¿¿QUE HICE??!!

El castaño nego suavemente con la cabeza, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para horror del de ojos dorados, quien intento safarse del agarre pero el otro chico era más fuerte, al final lo termino abrazando, tratando de calmarlo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que seguía moviendose.

―No hay sangre, no hay nada, tus manos estan limpias Ren, lo estan― Susurraba a su oído con ternura, dandole un pequeño masaje en la espalda, tratando de borrar aquella desesperación que surgía del menor.

Al final el chino se calmo, más no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunos sollozos.

―Estan sucias... si lo estan...― Murmuró antes de dejarse vencer por la inconciencia.

Yoh lo miro con ternura, pero también con un profundo dolor. De entre sus ropas saco un pañuelo, limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de los ojos dorados de Ren, después observo su propio pecho, donde una gran mancha roja podía notarse. Solto un suspiro, mientras se dedicaba a limpiar las manos de Tao y después a el mismo. Su vista se desvio a la persona que llacía _inconciente_ a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

Abrazó con más fuerza al chino sin poder evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos cerrados.

―Tus manos estan limpias Ren, no ha sido tu culpa... no ha sido la culpa de nadie.

Le cargo con extremada delicadeza, mirando por última vez a aquella figura que no volvería a sonreirle, a gritarle... ni siquiera a mirarle. Suspiro con tristeza, la extrañaría, pero el chico que estaba entre sus brazos era más importante, después limpiaria aquel lugar y pensaría como arreglar aquel _error_.

―Lo siento... nunca fue mi intención que las cosas terminaran así... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme... perdonarnos... el no ha tenido la culpa, se que lo entenderas, siempre lo has entendido, siempre lo has hecho Anna.

Y salio de aquella habitación, donde la miko llacía muerta en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, una expresión tranquila y sobre un charco de sangre.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Para el que no lo sepa Yoh es un año más grande que Ren.

Ok, primer drabble y mato a Anna (y aunque no lo crean la chica me cae muy bien)¿cómo, porque y cuando? Son preguntas que las dejo para que las contesten según su libre albedrío e imaginación.


	2. Malestar

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Malestar**

_Tema#12 - Espina_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Ren sabía muy bien que el malestar que sentía desde hace tiempo en su pecho no significaba que estaba molesto por lo que sus ojos presenciaban _casi_ a diario, además él sabía que tarde o temprano ese par volvería a encontrarse... aunque claro, nunca había esperado reencontrarse con ello antes de que volvieran a Japón.

Tampoco eran celos, puesto que él no conocía ese tipo de sentimientos y _juraba_ –cuando alguien le hacía un comentario- que no existía razón alguna para que pudiera a llegar a sentir eso... aunque eran muy obvias las miradas de muerte que le lanzaba a ambas chicas cuando estaban demasiado cerca del castaño.

Pero sobre todo, Ren Tao sabía muy bien que no se trataba de tristeza o melancolía, solamente prefería estar solo y apartado de todos los demás puesto que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los grupos grandes –aunque su grupo solo contaba con 10 personas, _sin contar a los espíritus claro esta_-, pero aún así resultaba extraño que en esos momentos de _chico ermitaño_ solo le permitiera a una persona acercársele sin decir algún comentario mordaz –al contrario, se quedaba calladito-.

Y aún así, a pesar de analizar todos los puntos a favor y en contra, no lograba comprender a que se debía ese malestar que se había apoderado de su pecho cuando Manta, Fausto y las dos chicas les habían encontrado hace algunas semanas. Chocolove decía que pudo haber sido algo que comió, Horo-Horo que solo era una etapa ­–_a.k.a _nervios- por estar al fin en la Aldea Parche y las prontas peleas, Fausto se había ofrecido para revisarlo, oferta que había rechazado rápidamente –no era _tan_ tonto como para dejar que él lo checara, a pesar de que jurara estar ahora de su lado... existían algunas cosas que no se podían olvidar-. Manta parecía de acuerdo con Horo-Horo y los demás no solían decir mucho, o no querían.

Una noche, después de una de las peleas del equipo de las Aguas Termales de Funbari, a la cual claramente él no fue a ver. Ren se encontraba en el techo de la cabaña que le correspondía a su equipo, aún confundido al no lograr entender la razón y el porque de aquella extraña sensación que parecía expandirse por todo su pecho. Sabía que le causaba dolor, angustia, incluso una gran molestia, y ganas de golpear a su castaño amigo –y a la chica rubia o a la pelirosada, para que negarlo-, tal vez por eso prefería estar solo, para no tener ninguna reacción inesperada. Pero dejo sus pensamientos al notar una presencia muy conocida atrás de él.

-¿Otra vez prefiriendo la soledad?- Preguntó aquella voz mientras su dueño se sentaba a un lado del chico chino.

-Siempre es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado- Contesto este sin siquiera mirarlo, sintiendo como aquello que estuviera en su pecho parecía calmarse un poco con la cercanía del otro chico.

Asakura sonrió de medio lado, tal vez un poco divertido al notar el rostro serio de su _amigo_.

-Ren, no tienes que pensarlo mucho- El aludido volteo a verlo confundido, logrando que Yoh riera un poco –Me refiero a lo que sientes, estoy seguro que ya antes lo has escuchado.

El de ojos dorados parpadeo sin entenderlo completamente aún, pero antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo una voz muy familiar –y _fastidiosa_ para el chino- se dejo escuchar, reclamando la atención de Yoh, quien se fue haciendo un pequeño gesto de disculpas.

Ren observo como se marchaba, sintiendo más fuerte aún aquella sensación extraña y fue cuando al parecer, por fin, comprendió de que se trataba, adquiriendo un leve, _levísimo_, tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Así que esto es a lo que llaman una espina clavada en el corazón?

Su ceño se frunció, odiando al Asakura más que nunca, ahora por su culpa tendría que tratar de alejarse de todos –o al menos de Anna y Tamao- si es que no quería desquitar su furia con ambas chicas.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Aclaraciones: **

**· Espina (uno de los significados según RAE):** Malestar o disgusto causado por alguien.

El segundo drabble para estos vicios... creo que quedo raro, solo espero que se entienda bien .-.U


	3. Reflexiones en una noche oscura

**Nota:** Escena perdida en el Tomo #9

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Reflexiones en una noche oscura**

_Tema#24 Humillación_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

El viaje a sido muy largo, pero al final todos se encontraban nuevamente en Tokyo, dejando atrás el cansancio del largo viaje que represento ir y venir desde China, de la batalla sufrida y, sobre todo, dejando atrás las antiguas impresiones que había causado la misma, olvidando los antiguos odios y resentimientos que el más joven del grupo había provocado a todos desde que se conocieran por primera vez.

Pero a pesar de todo las cosas ya no volvieron a ser las mismas, cuando una verdad sale a flote es muy difícil que esta vuelva a ocultarse. Eso es lo que estaba pensando Ren en ese momento, aprovechando la soledad que se cernía en aquel departamento que actualmente llamaba _hogar_ y la oscuridad que representaba la noche. Desde que había regresado se había encerrado en aquel lugar, sin atreverse a ver a los demás, sin dormir siquiera, tal vez por temor a lo que sus sueños pudieran tratar de decirle; se encontraba ahí, simplemente recordando cada instante que podía lo que había sucedido en su _verdadero hogar_.

Al principio había creído que se encontraba en aquella situación por sentirse totalmente humillado al haber tenido que ser rescatado por ese idiota de cabello castaño, después pensó que la razón era porque Yoh lo había visto llorar –en un instante en que había creído que el idiota estaba muerto- y después había sonreído de_ esa _manera.

Pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto en su cabeza se iba convenciendo que todo eso era _en parte_ cierto, pero no en sí la verdadera razón por la que no pudiera dormir y que se encontrara _tan_ nervioso últimamente.

Lo peor es que sabía perfectamente porque se encontraba así y tardo muchísimo más tiempo en aceptarlo "abiertamente"... se había enamorado de alguien _inferior_ a él, de un completo idiota y descerebrado que iba pregonando por el mundo que la vida podía ser más tranquila de lo que uno se imaginaba... eso **si** que era una gran humillación para el heredero del Clan Tao... aunque tenía que admitir que era precisamente esa actitud lo que le gustaba del castaño.

Meneo la cabeza soltando un suspiro inconforme, solo esperaba que nadie más lo descubriera o definitivamente perdería toda su credibilidad de chico rudo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**· **¿Ren chico rudo, bueno sí, será el más pequeño –en edad y estatura- del grupo, el más flaquito y todo eso, pero creo que es el más rudo de todos (por eso me encanta xD)

Tercer drabble y al parecer todos van siendo POV de Ren... no puedo negarlo! Es que me encanta x3!!

Palabras: 378 _–del puro drabble-_


	4. Aprecios

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Aprecios **

_Tema#15 Orgullo _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Ren Tao era un chico orgulloso ¿y como no serlo?, era la primera cosa que le había enseñado su familia –no precisamente del modo correcto, pero algo es algo-. En aquel lugar, oculto entre las montañas de China y al cual se negaba a reconocer abiertamente como su hogar, desde muy pequeño le demostraron que uno tenía que estar orgulloso de su fuerza, tanto física como espiritual, de ser el heredero de su Clan, de poder asesinar a hombres mucho más grandes y altos que él. Orgulloso de inspirar miedo –más que respeto- en sus enemigos.

Pero con el paso de los años el joven Tao se dio cuenta que eso en verdad no eran cosas por las cuales estar orgullosos, puesto que solamente servían para endurecer el corazón y ensombrecer el alma.

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que comprendiera –en carne propia- que las cosas que más apreciaba en toda su vida, aquellas que le regalaban al menos unos instantes de verdadera felicidad, eran las que debía cuidar con toda precaución y estar muy orgulloso de tenerlas mas aún así no debería de presumirlas, puesto que podían desaparecer de un instante a otro.

La primera vez que lo entendió fue cuando su hermana mayor, Jun Tao, había ido desde China a Japón para ayudarle a _vengarse_ de aquel débil shaman que se había atrevido a vencerlo. Sabía muy bien que desde siempre su hermana demostraba que le quería, más nunca había arriesgado su propia vida para defender su honor. A pesar de que ella perdió la batalla contra aquel shaman japonés, estuvo muy contento –por dentro- de tenerla como hermana. Ella era la mejor taoísta que existía, era muy fuerte y además había logrado una fuerte unión con su _espíritu_ acompañante.

Otro ser al que apreciaba mucho era a si fiel amigo y compañero, Bason. Al principio había pensado en el solamente como una herramienta más, pero cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de todo lo que el antiguo guerrero chino estaba dispuesto a hacer por él comprendió su error. Bason no era una simple herramienta, puesto que estas no piensan ni sienten. El guerrero estuvo muchas veces dispuesto a perder totalmente su esencia con tal de protegerlo, además de que nunca dejo de apoyarlo. Él le era muy leal y, aceptándolo con una sonrisa, había sido el primer amigo verdadero que tuvo.

También podría decirse que apreciaba mucho su libertad. ¿Cuántos chicos de 12 años podían presumir de haber viajado por casi todo el mundo?

Y vaya que él si lo hizo, primero por su entrenamiento como heredero del clan –cosa que le permitió conocer gran parte de los países de Asia- y luego por el torneo de shamanes. Aunque podría decirse que disfruto más este último, puesto que pudo viajar con _verdaderos_ amigos.

Ren Tao soltó un suspiro, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con la imagen del techo de su departamento a oscuras. Observo hacía un lado, donde se encontraba un pequeño buro y sobre este un reloj digital, el cual marcaba que apenas iban a ser las 2 de la mañana. Sonrió de medio lado notando lo medio irónica que se había convertido su vida.

Siempre había creído que toda la gente era una basura sin sentido que se dedicaba a lastimar más y más al planeta entero, pero al cumplir los 12 años, cuando aquel torneo comenzó a llevarse a cabo, se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban completamente equivocados. Lo peor del asunto, tal vez, es que eso se lo demostró una persona que, al principio, había llegado a odiar verdaderamente.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que eso sucedió y ahora, cada vez que no podía dormir o se quedaba a solas, su mente se dedicaba a recordarle cada uno de sus cambios _más_ radicales, también de reflexionar sobre su vida entera.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro cuando sintió algo en su cintura, al observar noto un cálido brazo rodeando a la misma y estrechando un poco el agarre, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara más a la figura que estaba a su lado y sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver el pacifico rostro, más cuando confirmo que aquel acto había sido hecho por pura costumbre, porque el dueño del brazo seguía completamente dormido.

Aún estaba muy contento por tener una hermana como Jun, que no dejaba pasar más de dos semanas entre cada una de sus llamadas o visitas, para recordarle siempre que ella le seguía queriendo. Aún estaba muy agradecido de que Bason no lo dejara y de que siempre le escuchara cuando lo necesitaba.

Pero en aquel momento existía una cosa que era la más importante en su vida, la que más apreciaba y atesoraba.

Se recostó nuevamente, estrechándose aún más contra aquel cuerpo al lado suyo, dejando escapar un suspiro satisfactorio mientras usaba su pecho de almohada, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se compenetraban.

Estaba muy orgulloso de que, al final de todo, su esfuerzo había valido la pena y ahora fuera **él** mismo quien se encontrara entre los brazos de aquel chico.

Y es que lo único que le importaba actualmente a Ren era ser el único dueño del amor de Yoh.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Perdonen lo cursi UU

Neeeeeeeeeee, lo sé, lo sé tal vez este Ren salió muy OC pero no pude evitarlo!!! Me imagine la escena de los dos en la cama y me olvide de la realidad X////xUUU

Palabras: 868


	5. El lado bueno

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**"El lado bueno" **

_Tema#3 Reglas _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Yoh sonreía algo apenado mientras veía a un Ren muy molesto que tenía los brazos cruzados, el castaño estaba un poco resignado al saber que no podía calmar el mal humor del chino y eso que había intentado de todo. Cada vez que quería decirle algo, el joven Tao solo le daba desplantes y él siempre se quedaba con la palabra en la boca. Pero no podía evitarlo y sabía muy bien la razón de su actitud.

-Vamos Ren... no es tan malo- Dijo nuevamente y ahora si obtuvo respuesta del chico, pero no precisamente la que quería.

-¿No es tan malo?... ¡¿No es tan malo?!. ¡Yoh! Tu sabes muy bien porque lo hace ¡¡Solo le gusta molestarme!!- Gritó y Asakura solo suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, en ese momento tuvo el impulso de decir que ambos tenían el mismo carácter, pero sabía bien que eso si que no se lo perdonaría el chico.

-Vamos... tampoco es para tanto- Un fruncimiento de parte de su pareja y su sonrisa tembló un poco, nervioso –Vele el lado bueno Ren-

-¿El cuál es?- Preguntó no muy convencido del diálogo que pudiera darle el chico.

Yoh sonrió esperando esa pregunta, acercándose lentamente a él y abrazándolo fuertemente, haciendo que Ren se sonrojara y mala cara, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

-Podemos usarlas a nuestra convenciera... por ejemplo el toque de queda, permite más privacidad ¿no?- La cara que puso Ren en ese momento fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba y claramente aprovecho esa oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, dos chicas se encontraban en las escaleras, una nerviosa y la otra frunciendo el ceño.

-Tamao, quiero que mañana temprano me recuerdes hacer algo muy importante-

-¿Eh?- La pelirosa le miró confundida, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al escuchar un gemido que salía de aquella habitación -¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó nerviosa al notar como crecía el enojo de la castaña.

-Recuérdame cambiar lo del toque de queda y poner explicito que nadie puede dormir en la misma habitación-

La pobre Tamao solo asintió, pero estaba muy segura que esa nueva regla no les importaría mucho a los chicos...

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **350.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Primera perspectiva neutral xD

Lo que me encantan de las reglas, es que puedes hallar la forma de romperlas sin hacerlo realmente xD


	6. Solo un amigo

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Solo un amigo **

_ Tema#7 Celos _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

-_Son solo amigos, eso es lo que dicen pero... ¿arriesgarse de esa manera por un simple amigo? Bien, puede que sea el primer amigo humano que tuviera en toda su vida, aún así es muy extraño su comportamiento, vamos, hasta tu te has dado cuenta de eso, no lo niegues. Como sea, no me hagas caso a mi, solo soy una chica_-

La odiaba, la odiaba más que nada, la odiaba por intrigosa, por divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de los demás. Sabía que le había dicho todo aquello solo para molestarlo pero tenía que admitir que él también comenzaba a tener sus dudas y eso solo hacía que su humor empeorara.

Había sido muy mala idea hablar con Pilika, esa chica parecía encontrar muy divertido ponerlo de mal humor, tenía que pensar en un escarmiento y claro, que nadie se diera cuenta, Ren Tao no era de los que se vengaban (al menos no públicamente).

Antes de que pudiera seguir con ese hilo de pensamientos unas voces (muy alegres a su parecer) le regresaron a la realidad, solo haciendo que volviera a enojarse al ver a ambos chicos entrar. Manta lo saludó normalmente pero él solo lo ignoró saliendo de la habitación, dejando al pequeño extrañado quien miró a Yoh dudoso. Asakura tenía la vista fija en la puerta también confundido por esa actitud.

-Yoh... ¿Le hiciste enojar otra vez?- Preguntó Oyamada frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo de antemano que lo despistado de su amigo muchas veces molestaba al ojidorado.

-¡Ey! Que ahora no he hecho nada malo... creo...- Se cruzó de brazos con gesto pensativo y Manta solo atinó a golpearse la frente incrédulo.

-Eres imposible- Dijo en tono burlón pero divertido por la actitud de Yoh, aún así esperaba que el malentendido de aquella ocasión no durara mucho tiempo y se arreglara pronto, no era muy agradable verlos a ambos pelear a cada rato.

Yoh se rió un poco al notar el tono de voz de su amigo, con un gesto se despidió para salir tras el chino, preguntándose internamente que había sucedido en ésa ocasión, esperando que no fuera grave. Para su alivio no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, puesto que Ren se encontraba parado a fuera de la pensión, recargado en una de las paredes. Cuando vio que Yoh se acercaba se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacía otro lado.

-Ren- Le llamó y el aludido lo ignoró olímpicamente, aquello si que preocupó a Yoh, quien pensó que fuera lo que fuera que hizo era grave -¿Sucede algo malo?

Ren lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose un momento estúpido por su actitud infantil, pero no podía evitarlo, el solo imaginarse que él pudiera sentir algo más por el pequeño japonés hacía que le hirviera la sangre... tenía que quitarse esa duda pero ya.

-¿Qué es Manta para ti?- Preguntó directamente, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, quien creyó haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué?-

-Eh dicho que ¿Qué significa Manta para ti?- Repitió su pregunta, mirándolo de frente y con expresión seria, dándole a entender que aquello no era ningún juego.

Yoh parpadeó confundido, bueno, al menos comprobó que había escuchado bien, ahora faltaba entender la razón de aquella pregunta.

-Ehm... pues... ¿mi mejor amigo?- Por la cara de Ren se hacía una idea de que no era precisamente esa la respuesta que quería escuchar de su parte, sudó gotita -Tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie, Manta fue el primer amigo _humano_ que tuve y siempre a estado conmigo- Por primera vez, el que tenía el ceño fruncido era Yoh y no el chino, lo cual era una escena muy curiosa.

Ren lo meditó unos instantes, sin saber como explicar realmente lo que tenía en mente y todo el enojo que sentía se terminó convirtiendo en vergüenza por lo que iba a decir.

-Yoh... lo que quiero saber es... ¿quién es más importante para ti?... ¿Él o yo?- Le estaba costando horrores mantener la mirada fija en él, pero tenía que hacerlo, él no era ningún cobarde, a pesar de que sentía arder sus mejillas.

Yoh lo miró, como si dudando que aquella pregunta hubiera sido dicha realmente, por un momento pensó dejar eso de lado al ver lo adorable que se veía el chico, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que aquello en verdad era importante para él. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al comprender la magnitud de su pregunta y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Si las miradas mataran, Yoh ya hubiera fallecido hace rato puesto que a Ren no le hacía mucha gracia que se estuviera muriendo de la risa por lo que había dicho, la vergüenza desapareció para darle paso nuevamente al enojo.

-¡Bien! No respondas, estúpido Asakura- Gruñó apretando sus puños mientras comenzaba a caminar con la intensión de largarse de ese lugar, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos fue detenido por la mano de Yoh, quien parecía haber dejado atrás toda risa -¡Suéltame!-

-No... no al menos hasta que me escuches- Dijo con expresión seria con lo cual Ren se quedó cayado, pues muy pocas veces había visto a su _pareja_ de ese modo -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

Ren bufó e intentó soltarse, pero el agarre del mayor era fuerte, así que le miro con resentimiento.

-¿No tengo derecho a saber?-

Yoh se quedo pensativo, tal vez viendo las posibilidades en el asunto, después sonrió de esa manera que le encantaba a Ren pero que ahorita no deseaba ver.

-Es difícil elegir para mi ¿sabes?... Manta es mi mejor amigo, te aseguro que lo quiero mucho, pero como un hermano... en cambio tú eres a quien amo, no me pidas elegir entre ustedes dos-

Aquello dejo sin palabras a Ren, sin entender cómo un idiota como él a veces podía decir cosas tan lindas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente. Sonrojado, correspondió el beso abrazándose a él y dejándose llevar.

Esa era la parte favorita de Yoh en lo referente a sus peleas, la reconciliación siempre traía buenos augurios.

Ren, por lo contrario, en ese momento maldecía internamente a la chica Ainu por burlarse de él... tal vez debería pedirle a Manta ayuda para su venganza, el pequeño tenía grandes ideas la mayoría de las veces.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **1,051.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Adoro los celos y Ren celoso es muy tierno xD

Antes que nada, aclaro, Pilika me cae bien, pero era la única que podía "inocentemente" decir eso para molestar a Ren xD (Anna se vería muy obvia y Tamao la creo incapaz ôoU)


	7. Risa de Conejo

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Risa de Conejo **

_ Tema#19 Conejo _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Era la tarde del sábado y los únicos que se encontraban en la pensión eran los chicos. Anna, Tamao y Pilika habían sido invitadas por Jun a unas aguas termales en Kyoto, logrando que los demás tuvieran un pequeño descanso, al menos hasta el lunes cuando regresaran las chicas.

Al verse solos lo primero que hicieron fue pedir comida China –si, Ren había ganado nuevamente el piedra-papel-tijeras, para desgracia de Horo-Horo, que empezaba a hartarse de esa comida- para después entretenerse con juegos sencillos, y ya cuando anochecía terminaron recordando anécdotas graciosas de cuando se estaba realizando el Torneo de Shamanes.

Las risas podían escucharse por toda la casa, tanto shamanes como espíritus se entretenían con sus viejos recuerdos, animándose al ver que vivieron más cosas alegres que tristes en aquellos tiempos, pero hubo una persona que no reía mucho y se encontraba algo alejado de los demás, nadie la había notado hasta que el pequeño Manta se percató de ello, mirando con curiosidad al susodicho.

Con un sutil golpe en el hombro, llamó la atención de Yoh para que notara a un alejado Ren. Ambos castaños se extrañaron un poco, convencidos de que el chino ya había superado todos los rencores pasados y el convivió con los demás era de amistad más que nada. Al final, por decisión propia, fue el nacido en las tierras de Izumo el que se acerco al Tao para averiguar que le pasaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo Ren?-

-No- Fue la seca respuesta del de cabellera morada, la cual no convenció para nada a Yoh, quien solo hizo un puchero molesto al cruzarse de hombros, haciendo que Ren le mirara extrañado -¿Qué?-

-Tu estas mintiéndome, si no sucede nada ¿entonces por qué estas acá solo?-

El hermano de Jun sólo atino a desviar la mirada, sin ánimos de pelear con Yoh en aquella ocasión.

-El día de hoy no cuento con las ganas suficientes para querer recordar el pasado- Dijo simplemente, pero al ver que Yoh seguía en aquella posición suspiró cansinamente -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?- Preguntó, con el ceño algo fruncido.

Yoh lo medito unos instantes, para después verlo con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-Ríe un poco, al menos así sabré que no estas molesto-

Ren dudó un poco, pensando que aquello era tonto, pero con tal de que aquellos ojos cafés dejaran de verlo lo hizo. Aunque su risa era tranquila, se notaba claramente la falta de ganas, a lo que Yoh solo hizo una mueca.

-Te ríes como conejo-

-¿Qué?- Ni que decir que ante eso el chino se quedo perplejo, haciendo reír a Yoh.

-¡Ren se ríe como conejo!. ¡Ren se ríe como conejo!- Comenzó a canturrear, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¡No es cierto!!. ¡¡¡Cierra la boca maldito Asakura!!!- Gritó un molesto Ren, mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Yoh por toda la pensión, haciendo reír a los demás.

Manta solo suspiró y se encogido e hombros, no sabiendo si Yoh arreglaba las cosas o las empeoraba.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **502.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Se dice que uno tiene "risa de conejo" cuando se ríe sin ganas.

**· **Me pregunto porque tendré que hacer siempre "auto-conclusivos" mis drabbles (Kiri decaída)

Kiri trae el payaso subido (y pesa), de ahí que saliera lo que acaban de leer xD


	8. Pequeña Alegría

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Pequeña Alegría **

_ Tema#11 Caramelo _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Y ahí estaban los dos, observando como el avión despegaba, alejándose por el horizonte. Yoh miraba de reojo a Ren quien, a pesar de no querer mostrarlo, se encontraba triste por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Regresará en un mes- Susurró Asakura tratando de animarlo, colocando su mano sobre los hombros del menor, quien solo soltó un suspiro.

-Pero será el mes más largo de mi vida- Fue lo único que dijo, retirando la mano del castaño y caminando hacía la salida del aeropuerto.

Yoh se quedó en ese lugar, mirando con una sonrisa tranquila pero expresión sería a su pareja, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le tomaría recuperar su carácter normal ante la partida de su hermana. Su vista vagó por el aeropuerto hasta que una de las tiendas llamó su atención, sonriendo contento ante una nueva idea.

Ren llegó a la puerta del aeropuerto y se extrañó de no escuchar la charla del castaño, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al voltear hacía atrás y no verlo. Su primera reacción fue enojarse, por haberse atrevido a dejarlo solo, pero suspiró cambiando de idea, no creyendo eso conveniente.

Decidió esperarlo, recargándose en la pared al lado de la puerta, su vista mirando de manera ausente el cielo. Era tonto de su parte sentirse así, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Jun viajaba a China y el que se fuera un mes no era algo que le animara mucho. Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro y pensando que era mejor olvidar un poco lo que sentía, para no preocupar a los demás.

Fue cuando Ren sintió una presencia a su lado y, suponiendo quien era, sonrió de medio lado abriendo los ojos, pero cuando un objeto redondo y café fue lo único que vio se sorprendió. Miró hacía la derecha y se topo con la gran sonrisa de Yoh.

-Pensé que te gustarían- Dijo simplemente mientras colocaba una gran bolsa de dulces entre las manos de Ren, quien las aceptó algo confundido.

-Gracias... creo...-

Con esa respuesta Yoh se quedó satisfecho y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la Pensión.

Ren miró la bolsa y luego el dulce que traía en la mano, le quitó la envoltura y lo probó, sonriendo al identificar el sabor.

-_Caramelo de Leche_-

Vió a Yoh y corrió para colocarse a su lado, saboreando el dulce y con una pequeña sonrisa tomó la mano del castaño, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Yoh le miró de sonrojo y solo sonrió.

Ren estaba contento, porque sabía que él siempre encontraría la forma de animarlo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **431.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Caramelo de Leche, a Ren le gusta mucho a Leche, así que es obvio que le guste ese dulce xD

Fluff por todos lados x3!!!!


	9. ¿Resfriado?

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¿Resfriado? **

_ Tema#17 Pimienta _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

-¡Achiss!-

-Salud- Mirada preocupada -¿Estas resfriado?-

-No- Respuesta seca.

-Ok- No muy convencido.

Cada uno seguía haciendo lo suyo, Yoh escuchando música con sus audífonos y Ren leyendo un libro, los segundos pasaban sin que ninguno dijera nada.

-¡¡Achiss!!-

-Salud- Se quita los audífonos frunciendo el ceño -¿Seguro que no estas resfriado?

-No, no lo estoy- Gesto de molestia.

-Si tu lo dices- Mirada preocupada y no muy convencida aún.

Dos minutos acababan de pasar y Ren ya había estornudado tres veces más. Yoh deja de lado sus audífonos para acercarse al chino, colocando su mano en su frente, haciendo que este le mirara extrañado.

-Fiebre no tienes-

-¡¡Porque no estoy enfermo!!- Protesta el menor, pero Yoh no le hace caso, al contrario, su vista esta fija en un punto del techo -¿Yoh?-

-¿Quién limpio esta habitación?- Pregunta, sin cambiar de posición y con gesto calmado.

-Creo que Horo-Horo- Responde no muy convencido Ren -¿Por qué?- Cuestiona, al ver la extraña sonrisa que se apoderaba del rostro de Yoh.

-Tenías razón, no estas resfriado-

-¿Eh?-

Yoh señala un punto en el techo y es cuando Ren ve una pequeña bolsita, que parecía tirar un polvito café, cuando toma un poco con su mano vuelve a estornudar. Al ver que es frunce el ceño y se levanta molesto.

-¡¡Yo lo mato!!- Grita mientras sale corriendo, en busca del chico Ainu.

Yoh solo ríe divertido, subiéndose en la mesa para quitar la bolsita.

-De esta no se libra Horo… ¡¡Achu!!-

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **248.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Yo estornudo como Ren XDDDD


	10. Una tarde tranquila

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Una tarde tranquila **

_ Tema#9 Piano _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Miró la puerta que esta enfrente de mi con aburrimiento, pero era el último lugar que me quedaba si quería disfrutar de una tarde tranquila además, y para mi suerte, el dueño no se encontraba y se muy bien que se tardará un par de horas en cumplir aquella nueva petición de Anna.

Suelto un suspiro de frustración ante aquello, Anna me parece buena persona, pero últimamente parecía tenerle coraje a Yoh y a Manta... me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver que hayan quebrado esa extraña estatuilla de la sala. Me encojo de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto para abrir la puerta e ingresar a aquella habitación.

La recorro con la mirada, agradeciendo que estuviera limpia y no como la última vez. Pero en mi inspección me topo con algo interesante. Sobre el buró se encuentra uno de los discos de Yoh, pero lo que llama mi atención porque no era un disco de Bob Marley.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó al aire, confundido de no encontrar nombre alguno en dicho disco.

Al final la curiosidad termina ganándome y lo coloco para escucharlo, cuan grande es mi sorpresa al escuchar como las suaves notas de un piano inundan el ambiente.

Nunca supe que a Yoh le gustará la música clásica o al menos, que le gustará escuchar melodías tocadas el piano, pero he de admitir que tiene buen gusto. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la melodía, la cual es tranquila y relajante.

Tan metido estoy en esa sensación de paz que no pude evitar el soltar un pequeño grito al sentir como dos brazos me rodeaban y mi espalda chocaba contra alguien. Al mirar hacía atrás frunzo un poco el ceño, avergonzado por su culpa.

-¿Me quieres matar de un susto?- Le reclamo, pero Yoh solo sonríe divertido, estrechando más el abrazo y es cuando pone atención a la música que escuchaba.

-Vaya, no pensé que te volvieras fisgón- Me dice mientras ríe divertido, logrando que me avergüence más.

-¡No estaba fisgoneando!, solo entre para descansar y vi ese disco...- Alegó molesto, tratando de ocultar lo apenado que estoy, más no puedo evitar que una duda se instale en mi -¿Desde cuando te gusta escuchar el piano?-

Yoh ve el disco y después se me queda mirando, con esa sonrisa tan tranquila que muchas veces me calma, pero que en aquel instante solo me inspira a querer golpearlo.

-Desde hace poco, pero ese disco no es para mi- Dice muy seguro y me suelta, para quitar el disco y guardarlo en su estuche.

Yo solo lo miro confundido, sin entender a lo que se refiere.

-¿No?. ¿Entonces para quién es?-

Me voltea a ver y su sonrisa ya no me molesta. Extiende el disco hacía mi y solo puedo mirarlo extrañado.

-Iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero te adelantaste cuatro meses-

Estoy seguro que mi rostro demuestra lo sorprendido que estoy, pues él vuelve a reír, deja el disco a un lado y me abraza contra su pecho.

-Pero aún así pienso sorprenderte ese día- Susurra en mi oído y todo raciocinio de mi parte desaparece.

Se que esa tarde quería que un poco de paz, pero en el mismo instante en que besó mi oído supe que ese día sería de todo, menos tranquilo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **549.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Bob Marley es un gran cantante! Y es el favorito de Yoh x3, en cambio Ren es más culto je.


	11. Mejor ve que tomas

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Mejor ve que tomas **

_ Tema#4 Café _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

-¡Bien! Esta listo –expresa un emocionado Manta, entrando en la pequeña salita, donde solo se encontraban Yoh y Ren, quienes estaban jugando a las cartas y en la mesa tenían un pequeño plato con panecillos.

-¿Seguro que esta bueno? –preguntó algo curioso Yoh, poniéndose de pie para ayudar al pequeño con las tazas.

-Mi hermana me lo mando, y puedo presumir que ella tiene buen gusto –contestó muy seguro, dejando la cafetera en la mesa.

Ren arqueó una ceja, mirando con curiosidad el negro liquido que tenía en frente.

-Y si es tan bueno... ¿Por qué los demás no quisieron probarlo?

-Porque a las chicas no les gusta el café, prefieren el Té. Pilika le prohibió tomar a Horo-Horo, diciendo algo de que no estaría calmado en un tiempo y Ryou hoy salió con sus amigos.

Ren miró a Yoh con escepticismo por todo lo dicho... aunque si lo pensaba bien era algo lógico. Después miró como Manta colocaba a su lado una taza con leche, para que el chino pudiera echarle a su café y le agradecido con un gesto.

-Esta bien, acepto eso pero... ¿Por qué nosotros vamos a probarlo?

-Porque Manta es nuestro amigo, no podemos dejarlo solo y tenemos curiosidad de probar un café extranjero –contestó Asakura con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba, después de haber servido en las tres tazas aquel negro líquido.

-¿Tenemos? –dijo Ren, pero fue ignorado, pues Yoh se dedicaba a echarle a la taza del chino un poco de leche, haciendo que el negro se convirtiera en un café claro.

-Pues... ¡A probar se ha dicho!

Yoh tomó su taza, dándole un gran sorbo, Manta le hecho unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar antes de beberlo y Ren, dándose cuenta que no le harían más caso, se encogió de hombros bebiendo un poco.

-¡Muy fuerte! –Yoh andaba haciendo muecas después de haber degustado el café.

-Por eso te dije que le echaras azúcar –Manta le saca la lengua, divertido ante la actitud de su amigo– A mi si me gusto ¿Y a ti Ren? –preguntó mirando al de cabellera morada, quien solo veía su café con gesto extraño, cosa que preocupo a Oyamada- ¿No te agrado?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... me sabe dulce y yo no le puse azúcar.

Manta se extraño ante eso y reviso la leche, pero esta era natural y no tenía ningún tipo de dulce o algo parecido. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que Yoh estaba sonriendo muy divertido.

En la cocina, en la parte más arriba del bote de basura, se encontraba una pequeña caja vacía donde podían leerse con claridad "Azúcar Afrodisiaca".

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **440.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Si existe ese tipo de azúcar xD

Nee, para que vean que Yoh no es un pan de dios xD


	12. Dormir no siempre es importante

**Dato:** Continuación de "Café" xD

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Dormir no siempre es importante **

_ Tema#5 Sueño _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Descansar era algo sagrado, sobre todo para aquellos que vivían en la Pensión Funbari, puesto que ellos se la pasaban entrenando todo el día entero hasta quedar completamente agotados.

Pero al parecer aquello no le importaba por el momento al shaman que más duro entrenaba. Sabía que mañana iba a lamentar no dormir un poco, pero era imposible conciliar el sueño en ese momento.

Estaba en su habitación, con el chico que se había convertido en el dueño de su corazón y ambos no podían dormir. El que hubieran ingerido antes ese café que había traído Manta tenía algo que ver, pero la verdadera razón era que el más joven de ambos estaba muy entretenido.

-Yoh... por favor... –se escuchó la voz del chino, suave, ansiosa, como si estuviera rogando por algo.

-Solo espera un poco... –le contestó el chico de Izumo, ahogando un pequeño quejido ante el nuevo movimiento del chico.

Pero las palabras murieron cuando ambas bocas se encontraron y una lucha por la dominación de la otra comenzó. Ahogando suspiros y demás.

Yoh sonrió para sí, sabía que cuando Ren se enterara de lo que había echado en su café se enojaría mucho con en, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que podía calmarlo con facilidad.

Ahora solo tocaba disfrutar de aquel íntimo encuentro, al fin y al cabo el día siguiente una buena taza de café le ayudaría para espantar el sueño.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **236.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **No soy buena con los títulos u-uU

Este me salió corto, pero no quiero ondear en el asunto, así que se los dejo a su imaginación x3


	13. Felino

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Felino **

_ Tema#10 Leche _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Yoh se encontraba observando a Ren, como usualmente lo hacía y no pudo evitar comenzar a compararlo con algún animal.

Ren a veces se asemejaba a un águila o a un halcón, eso casi siempre sucedía cuando se encontraban en alguna pelea o estaba molesto, sus ojos solían brillar y ensancharse un poco, como si estuviera dispuesto a ir a _cazar_ o a _matar_ algo –y por lo general esto último solía ser un Horo-Horo que había hecho de las suyas-.

Otras veces le recordaba más a un lobo, ágil, rápido, dispuesto a recorrer largos caminos sin descanso y no dudar ni un instante en atacar a quien fuera que se atreviera a lastimar algo suyo.

Pero otras ocasiones, y estas eran la mayoría de las veces, Ren Tao se parecía mucho a un felino. Cariñoso, consensito, caprichoso... siempre dispuesto a mimar a su dueño, pero sobre todo a que este le mimara. Durmiendo profundamente cuando encontraba un lugar tranquilo, nunca dejando pasar la hora de tomar su leche y siempre alerta para sacar las garras cuando alguien le molestara.

Yoh no pudo evitar soltar una risita, divertido al recordar como cada día, tarde o noche Ren pedía su clásico vaso de leche, y que él sin lugar a dudas sabía que unas cuantas horas después de eso probaría aquellos labios y se encontraría con ese particular sabor, además de un lindo rostro sonrojado y unas pupilas ambarinas que lo mirarían como un minino confundido, abochornado, enojado o avergonzado.

Por eso el casi no tomaba leche, porque la única que le gustaba era la que venían de los labios de Ren.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **271.

Medio fluff xD.


	14. Sonidos

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Sonidos **

_ Tema#28 Música _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Ren se encontraba en el jardín, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que había en el ambiente después de la lluvia que cayó hace unas horas, escuchando los sonidos que producía la naturaleza, el viento pasando entre las ramas de los árboles, las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo hacía el suelo, el cantar de algunas aves que comenzaban a aventurarse al exterior... aquello en verdad era tranquilidad y no como el ajetreo que existía dentro de la pensión, pero al escuchar unos suaves pasos y una presencia detrás de él supo que aquella tranquilidad moriría muy pronto.

-Así que acá andabas- murmuró el joven castaño mientras se sentaba detrás del chino, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y sonriendo cuando Ren se dejo hacer, recargándose su espalda en el pecho de Yoh de manera perezosa-. ¿Qué haces otra vez solo?

-Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que existe aquí- contestó Ren como si no fuera la gran cosa, haciendo que Yoh frunciera un poco el ceño.

-¿Por qué siempre buscas un lugar tranquilo y te alejas de los demás? –preguntó Asakura algo sentido, haciendo que Ren lo mirara con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque ustedes no son precisamente callados ¿sabes?, uno puede llegar a hartarse de tanto jaleo –Yoh sonrió algo apenado, dándole de cierta forma la razón, por lo que comenzó a hacerle pequeños mimos.

-Ya, pero no es razón suficiente para que andes acá solo –Ren giró los ojos, pero con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-No se de que te quejas si de todos modos eso no dura mucho, siempre sabes donde me encuentro –Yoh rió ante aquello, dándole toda la razón.

La platica murió rápidamente pues ambos habían decidido guardar silencio, escuchando solamente los sonidos que surgían en aquel lugar y tanto tranquilizaban al chino, pero Yoh Asakura no podía estar quieto por mucho tiempo y ahora se encontraba entretenido acariciando a Ren, su sonrisa aumentando al escuchar los leves jadeos del menor cuando una de sus manos había traspasado la ropa para tocar más íntimamente.

-Yoh... –gimió Ren al sentir aquellos cálidos labios en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Uhm? –Yoh se encontraba muy entretenido besándole el cuello, el cual Ren le ofrecía con esa parsimonia que sabía enloquecía al castaño.

-Aquí no... –jadeó retorciéndose un poco ante las caricias que le proporcionaba aquella mano, recargándose aún más en el cuerpo del mayor.

Yoh sonrió complacido, pues esas palabras eran la clara señal de que Ren deseaba lo mismo que él.

Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, se puso de pie y, sin esfuerzo alguno, tomó al chico entre sus manos alzándolo en vilo, logrando que Ren se sonrojara un poco, pues siempre le daba pena que lo cargara como esas parejas que salían en las películas que le encantaban a Pilika y a Tamao.

-Bien, entonces vamos a nuestra habitación –Yoh le guiñó un ojo, logrando que Ren riera divertido y apenado.

Ren Tao sabía que no podía negarse a Yoh por más que lo intentara, además de que siempre, de alguna forma u otra, terminaban en ese tipo de situaciones. Ren soltó un suspiro, aún sonrojado, seguro de que la única música que escucharía en las siguientes horas sería la que Yoh pondría para apaciguar los ruidos que, sonrojándose aún más de solo pensarlo, sabía inundarían su habitación esa noche.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **551.

**Notas:** Me pregunto porque casi siempre los coloco en el jardín? xDU Cosas del subconsciente supongo .-. Por cierto, cada vez me estoy pervirtiendo cada vez más xDDDD


	15. Aviso

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Aviso **

_ Tema#23 Cartas _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

_Querido Ren. _

_¿Cómo has estado?. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? En casa se te extraña mucho, sobre todo Madre, aunque dice que tal vez organice una idea a Japón, para visitarte y arreglar unos asuntos. _

_Ehm referente a esto último... ¿Recuerdas la carta que me enviaste hace una semana?. ¿Dónde me decías que ya se ha formalizado tu relación con Yoh?, pues veras... no es por preocuparte, pero antes de que pudiera leerá llegó a manos del Abuelo, se que su costumbre no es leer la correspondencia privada, pero como vio que era una carta tuya creyó que no había problema. Cuando termino de leerla se la comento a Madre y... creo que ya te has de imaginar el motivo del porque quieren ir a visitarte ¿no? _

_Cuando me enteré de los planes de Madre –los cuales incluyen un desfile de dragones chinos y de zombis he de decir- quise avisarte lo más pronto posible, porque incluso a logrado que Padre se "emocione" ante la idea... _

_Ren, creo conveniente que prepares a Yoh y la Pensión entera para la visita familiar –aunque te recomendaría más que ustedes dos hicieran un largo viaje, más de un mes si es posible, al otro lado del país, creo que el joven Manta podría ayudarles en ese aspecto- porque Madre y Padre van con toda la intención de _formalizar la relación_ y... no deseo que eso asuste a Yoh –aunque me pregunto si algo lo asusta realmente. _

_Es todo lo que podría decirte por este momento, no te he hablado por teléfono porque Abuelo a entrado otra vez en su etapa de querer tener bien protegidos todos los medios de comunicación y tiene muy vigilado las líneas telefónicas, logre enviarte esta carta porque tuve que ir al pueblo, con ayuda de Pairong. _

_Ren, cuídate mucho y... espero no verte en una semana. _

_En serio. _

_Te quiere, tu hermana Jun_

En el momento que el joven chino de mirada ambarina terminaba de leer aquella carta, que recién había llegado a sus manos, Yoh Asakura hacía acto de aparición, con su sonrisa típica y ese aire despreocupado al no saber el _peligro_ que se avecinaba en pocos días.

Cuando Ren lo vio, lo primero que hizo fue guardar la carta y lo segundo ponerse de pie, para abrazarlo, acción que sorprendió un poco al de cabellera castaña.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Te parece si nos vamos de viaje? –dijo con cara determinada, haciendo que Yoh ahora si lo mirara extrañado.

-¿Y la razón es...?

-Hace tiempo que no pasamos un momento los dos solos y la Pensión a estado llena todo este mes...

Yoh lo pensó un poco, terminando por abrazar a Ren, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y sonriendo como siempre.

-Es verdad... además de que recuerdo que Manta dijo que nos prestaría su casa en Osaka las veces que quisiera.

Ren también sonrió, por dos cosas, el por fin estar solo con Yoh y que aquel encuentro con sus padres se retrazaría un poco más... es que en verdad, no quería asustar a su pareja con los desplantes de sus padres –sobre todo de su Madre-. Total, ese viaje le beneficiaria en dos cosas:

La primera es que tendría unas _merecidas_ vacaciones con Yoh y... la segunda, que los demás lidiarían con sus padres, sería bonita ventaja por no dejarles privacidad.

Aunque eso si, tendría que recordar el avisarle a Manta que también se fuera de viaje.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **574.

Jun es una gran hermana, que de eso no quepa duda x3


	16. A Media Noche

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**A Media Noche **

_ Tema#18 Escalera _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Un pequeño bostezo escapo de sus labios, mirando un poco extrañado la habitación, sintiendo el frío que existía al faltar su pareja.

-_¿Y ahora?. ¿Dónde se metió? _–pensó mientras se restregaba un ojo, notando como el sueño se iba.

Suspiró, pensando que tal vez el castaño se encontraba abajo, sin poder dormir también. Por esa razón el chino se puso de pie, acomodándose su yukata de dormir para bajar por algo de agua y a ver si se encontraba con su pareja.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras e iba por el primer escalón se detuvo al ver a la persona enfrente de él.

-¿Sin sueño? –preguntó, haciéndose notar.

El chico, que hasta ese momento se encontraba viendo hacía su espalda alzo la vista y le sonrió de manera extraña a Ren.

-Más bien me lo quitaron –se quedaron viendo unos segundos, sin decir nada, Ren extrañado y Manta dudando-. No deberías bajar –dijo el pequeño de estatura-, en serio –volvió a decir al ver la duda en el rostro del otro.

-¿La razón?

Manta dudó nuevamente, volviendo a mirar hacía atrás, cuando vio las siluetas de la sala miró a Ren más determinado.

-Mikihiza-san acaba de llegar y al parecer tu Madre le ha enviado una carta y esta hablando con Yoh.

Ren se quedo callado, mirando fijamente a Manta, después cabeceo un poco.

-Creo que tengo sueño –murmuró, dándose media vuelta.

-Ya somos dos.

Y cada uno tomó camino a su cuarto, sabiendo que Yoh tendría una larga noche.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **250.

¿Continuación de la otra viñeta? xDDD.


	17. Tatuaje

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Tatuaje **

_ Tema#13 Piel _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Dudó unos instantes, observando las puertas de aquel armario de manera insistente, dio unos cuantos pasos y alargo su mano, acariciando las manijas, aún sintiendo aquel temor que aquello siempre le inspiro.

Contuvo el aliento cuando sus manos se movieron, abriendo las puertas de aquel viejo armario y se quedó quieto, observando como su reflejo se repetía infinitamente al encontrarse ambos espejos.

No pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera al reflejo de su espalda y fue ahí cuando lo vio nuevamente, aquella marca negra que cubría toda su espalda –desnuda actualmente-. El dolor se instaló en su mirada dorada, recordando el momento en que aquella marca fue impuesta en su cuerpo y sabiendo que nunca desaparecería del mismo.

Su piel había sido ultrajada por aquel tatuaje, que solo hacía recordarle todo el odio que se había albergado dentro de su alma. El símbolo del Ying-Yang reluciendo casi como una burla. Hasta hace poco siempre había sentido que era muy irónico que aquella marca fuera el _escudo_ de su familia... ¿Dónde había estado el equilibrio en su familia, si solo vivían en la oscuridad? Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Una mano morena apareció en el reflejo, acariciando la piel de la espalda y contorneando con sumo cuidado la marca que residía en la misma, haciendo que el joven Chino diera un pequeño respingo, para después sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Él era la razón de que todo hubiera cambiado y no estaba molesto, el odio que había existido en su interior fue desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras estaba en su compañía y sabía que no regresaría... o al menos no tan fácilmente.

Esa mano lo tomó por la cintura, jalándolo fuera de la vista de ambos espejos. Sabía que aquel tatuaje nunca desaparecería, pero también que ya no tendría el mismo significado de antes, no cuando a él le encantaba acariciarlo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **309.

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **En el manga no desaparece la marca de Ren (vamos, que es un tatuaje hecho en su piel, esas cosas no se quitan por arte de magia U¬¬)

**· **Los espejos que se mencionan, son los que vienen siempre en las puertas de los armarios (o así eran los antiguos). El armario que menciono son como las "cómodas".


	18. Peluche

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Peluche **

_ Tema#16 Insecto _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Lo primero que vio Ren al entrar en su cuarto fue ese extraño –pero GRAN- peluche negro con forma de araña que estaba en el escritorio, después volteo a un lado, mirando a un sonriente Yoh.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un peluche.

Ren frunció un poco el ceño, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

-Un peluche si... pero ¿qué **es**?

Yoh parpadeó un poco confundido, después soltó una pequeña exclamación

-Es un peluche de una araña –dijo muy contento.

Ren le miró incrédulo, pero después recordó con quien estaba hablando. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó a la araña, mirándola con gesto curioso.

-Me refería a... ¿por qué una araña?

-El otro día dijiste que te gustaría tener un peluche de algún insecto.

La mirada ambarina buscó la castaña, queriendo descifrar si estaba hablando en serio o no, pero aquella mirada solo le mostraba _inocencia_. El chino soltó un suspiro.

-Yoh... lo del peluche era broma –silencio y ninguna reacción del otro, por lo que continuó-. Además, este no es un insecto, es un arácnido.

Hubo más silencio y Ren esperó la reacción de su pareja, quien solo se había quedado callado y sonriendo, aunque estaba seguro que una gotita había resbalado por su nuca.

-Ehm... pero es linda ¿no?

Ren miró al chico y después al peluche.

-Si, es linda.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **221.

Ehm... no se de donde salió eso xD


	19. No te quejes

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**No te quejes **

_ Tema#25 Hermanos _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer –dejo molesto el chino, cruzando los brazos y mirando a su alrededor con gesto analítico.

-Lo hizo porque te quiere –Yoh se rió divertido, ante los gestos de gatito receloso de su novio.

-Si, bueno... pero me gustaría que no exagerada tanto.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –Ren arqueó la ceja, a veces pareciéndole increíble la simpleza de su pareja.

-Yoh... ¿Ya viste bien la habitación?

Asakura miro a su alrededor soltando una risita de circunstancia. Aquel día Jun había regresado de su viaje y había traído unos _cuantos_ regalos para su hermano... ni que decir que esos _regalitos_ ahora inundaban toda la habitación: gatos de peluche, poster, discos, flores, etc, todos con una misma leyenda **_"Te extrañe mucho Reny, tu hermana Jun"_**.

-Ve el lado bueno.

-¿El cual es...?

-Jun no es como Hao.

Ren Tao guardó silencio, observando nuevamente todo lo que había en ese lugar y después a Yoh, viendo la sonrisa un poco apagada que tenía, cabeceando afirmativamente.

-Tengo una buena hermana.

-La mejor.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **173.

Creo que es la viñeta más corta, pero me gusto x3


	20. Temores

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Temores **

_ Tema#20 Frío _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Sus pasos se detuvieron, haciendo que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo, volteando a verlo extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –le preguntó preocupado, acercándose a él y tomándole la mano, logrando que aquella mirara dorada se posara en su rostro.

-No lo sé... solo que... aún no sé si estoy preparado para esto –bajó la mirada e Yoh sonrió de manera decaída.

-¿De formalizar lo nuestro? –preguntó con algo de temor en su voz.

-¡No!, no es eso... es que...

-Ren, no es normal que dudes tanto –trató de animarlo, pero parecía que no tuvo mucha suerte.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?... ¿enfrentarte a mi familia?

Yoh ladeó la cabeza, como si lo pensara y eso hizo que Ren frunciera el ceño y le jalara la mano, haciendo reír al japonés.

-Je, que era broma. Claro que quiero _enfrentarme_ a tu familia... recuerda que tu Madre ya quiere ver ese asunto y mi Padre igual.

-¿Nada más por nuestros padres? –tonito de molestia claro en su voz.

-Ren, ya sabes que no me importa mucho lo que diga mi Padre... aunque creo que tu Madre es algo de temer –comentó riéndose-, pero en serio deseo formalizar esto... pensé que tu querías lo mismo.

-Y así es...

-¿Entonces por qué dudas ahora?

Ren miró hacía donde se encontraba su casa, aún con ese brillo de duda en su mirada.

-Es que... me pregunto si esto es correcto, porque no deseo que después tú te vayas y aquel frío de la soledad vuelva a gobernarme.

Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por sus palabras, sabía muy bien que Ren no era muy expresivo en esa área y el que le dijera todo eso significaba que en verdad le quería, además de preocuparle volver a estar solo.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a un avergonzado chino y le susurró en su oído con cariño.

-Eso nunca pasará, no permitiré que vuelvas a ser el Ren frió de antes, además... ya no se como es vivir sin ti.

Ren alzó la vista, con ese lindo sonrojo que le encantaba al japonés. Tomó su barbilla y le dio un suave beso. El chino correspondió el abrazo, creyendo en las palabras de Yoh.

No eran una pareja perfecta, siempre se estaban peleando –o al menos Ren siempre se enoja por algo-, además de que ambos eran hombres y eso traía muchos problemas pero... era bueno saber que estaban el uno para el otro y así sería hasta que aquel amor se extinguiera.

Que eso fuera a ser pronto no se sabía, pero lo más probable era que no, mucho menos si Yoh Asakura se dedicaba cada día a aumentar aquel cariño.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **450.

Fluff y cursilería... sooo ôoU


	21. Alegría

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Alegría **

_ Tema#14 Licor _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

El pequeño de cabellera castaña se quedó observando aquella escena extrañado, se pellizcó la mejilla para asegurarse que no estaba soñando o algo por el estilo, pero no, estaba más despierto que nunca –y ahora con un dolor en su mejilla-. Aún así no entendí a que iba todo eso.

Frente a él, completamente ebrio y bailando al son de una canción de Bob Marley -¿Se podía bailar así con ese ritmo?- estaba Yoh Asakura.

-_Red, red wiiine, it's up tooo youuu_ -cantó animadamente Yoh, dando vueltas por la habitación- _All I can dooo, I've doneeeee._

-Yoh... ¿Estás bien?. ¿Qué te tomaste? –preguntó preocupado Manta e iba a ingresar en la habitación cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y al voltear se topó con unos ojos dorados- ¡Ren!... ¿Sabes que tiene Yoh?

-Esta ebrio –contestó simplemente, haciendo que Manta casi se fuera de espaldas.

-_Buut memoriess won't gooo_ –se podía escuchar de fondo, cantado con gran sentimiento- _Nooo, memories won't goooo_.

Ren cabeceó de un lado a otro, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa divertida por la situación. Miró a Manta, casi con gesto resignado.

-El idiota se tomó de un golpe, tal vez pensando que era agua, la botella del licor especial que había mandado Jun de regalo, por eso esta así.

Un "Ahhh" de comprensión fue lo único que atinó a decir Manta, aún viendo como su mejor amigo se creía, al parecer, el mismísimo Marley.

-¿Cuándo se le pasará?

-Según mis cálculos... en unas horas, según cuanto aguante.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, un fuerte golpe se dejo escuchar, quedando un Yoh completamente dormido sobre el suelo, haciendo que el otro par lo mirara algo sorprendidos.

-Bien, al parecer tiene menos aguante al alcohol de lo que pensé –dijo Ren mientras ingresaba a la habitación y trataba de acomodar al _bello durmiente_ en su futon.

Manta sonrió ante aquella escena, muy seguro de que, cuando Yoh despertara –sufriera su resaca- y se enterara de cómo lo cuido Ren se pondría muy feliz.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras:**339.

**Aclaraciones: **

**·**Red, Red wine es de Bob Marley (y juro que tome la letra al azar xDD), Bob Marley si es el artista favorita de Yoh.

**·**_Red, Red wine, it's up to you. All I can do, I've done. But memories won't go. No, memories won't go._ Rojo, vino rojo, está por encima de ti. Todo lo que podia hacer, ya lo hice. Pero los recuerdos no se van. No, los recuerdos no se van. (Ahí ta la traducción x3)

Yoh ebrio... eso sería divertido xD


	22. Libros e Investigaciones

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Libros e Investigaciones **

_ Tema#08 Religión _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Era extraño, ya pasaba del medio día y nadie había visto aún a Yoh, por lo que Ren se había puesto a buscarlo por toda la Pensión, hasta que llegó a la habitación que ambos compartían y se encontró con una escena peculiar.

Yoh Asakura, estado en medio de la habitación, leyendo un libro mientras otro montón –abiertos- estaban esparcidos a su alrededor.

Tao se preguntó si había pasado algo para que estuviera así, pero le llamó mucho la atención un libro que estaba cerca de él. Se agacho a recogerlo y notó que el tema de ese libro era el Taoísmo. Fue ahí cuando se puso a observar los libros con atención.

_Taoísmo, Cristianismo, Budismo..._

-Yoh... ¿Qué haces? –preguntó curioso, con una ceja alzada.

-Investigo –dijo simplemente el castaño, haciendo que el más joven frunciera el ceño.

-Sí, ahá... ¿Pero qué investigas?

-Investigo que religión es la mejor –contestó de manera seria, al parecer muy concentrado en su trabajo.

Ren frunció aún más el ceño, porque aquello no le decía mucho, pero estaba seguro de algo, y eso era que se arrepentiría de la siguiente pregunta que haría.

-¿Y para qué investigas eso?

Fue ahí cuando Yoh se digno a verlo, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Para saber a cual cambiarnos –al ver la cara de confusión en su pareja, habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Busco cual permite el matrimonio entre hombres, para poder casarnos por todas las de la ley.

Lo siguiente de lo que se percato Yoh fue que sintió un fuerte y punzante dolor en su cabeza cuando cierto libro de taoísmo terminó chocando contra la misma, mientras que Ren se alejaba de la habitación mascullando lo _estúpido que podía llegar a ser muy seguido_ el castaño.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **294.

Adoro este, me salió muy natural (a la hora de escribir) y me encanta la reacción de Ren xD.


	23. Lago

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Lago **

_ Tema#22 Triángulo _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

-Bien, falta poco, quiero que sea más profundo –ordenó la chica de cabello rubio, mientras se encontraba sentada, viendo como los otros tres jóvenes trabajaban en el jardín.

Ren se asomó por la ventana, mirando con curiosidad toda la obra. Anna había tenido la idea de hacer un lago artificial en aquella parte de la casa, diciendo que sería algo muy llamativo, así que había puesto trabajar a Yoh, Manta y Horo-Horo, siendo Ryu el que traía todo el material que se requería.

Pero existía algo que le llamaba mucho la atención al joven chino, así que se sentó en el borde de la ventana.

-Anna... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –habló con tono fuerte, para que la chica debajo de él se asomará y así poder platicar sin problemas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la miko·, poniéndose en un lugar donde pudiera ver al chino y aún así seguir vigilando a los otros tres.

-¿Por qué el lago tendrá forma de triángulo?

Anna miró hacía el agujero que seguían cavando el trío, el cual era un perfecto triángulo equilatero··, para después regresar su mirada al chico del segundo piso.

-Eso es fácil de responder, primero, es algo original; segundo, tendrá función de área de castigos.

Al escuchar eso último Yoh, Manta y Horo-Horo detuvieron sus actividades, para prestar verdadera atención a las palabras de la chica, ella nunca les había dicho eso.

-¿Área de castigo? –dijo Ren, viendo que los otros tres también tenían esa duda.

-Claro –contestó Anna, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Cuando ese trío de tontos –señalando a Yoh y los demás-, e incluso si ese idiota de Ryu, hagan de las suyas, podré atarlos a una roca y dejarlos a cada uno en una esquina y al que sobre en medio, para que estén bajo el agua cierto tiempo.

-¡QUÉ?! –exclamaron sorprendidos los tres trabajadores. ¡¡A ellos nunca se les comentó de esa _otra_ función de lago.

Anna los ignoró, su vista siempre fija en el pensativo chino.

-¿Opiniones?

Ren parpadeo, para después mirarla con una sonrisa divertida.

-Muy buena idea.

-Gracias.

Ren regresó a dentro de la habitación y Anna se sentó cerca de la sala.

Horo-Horo miró la ventana por donde había estado el Chino y después a un sonriente Yoh –que tenía una gotita en la nuca-. El Ainu hizo esa acción unas cuantas veces, hasta que al final no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Así es como demuestra que te quiere?

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **407

Sin palabras (xD)

Eso si, para mi, Anna y Ren pueden llegar a ser los mejores amigos xD


	24. Sin Salida

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Sin Salida **

_ Tema#29 Salida _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

-Sabes que esto es tú culpa ¿verdad? –gruñó el chico de cabellera violácea, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fríamente a la persona frente a si.

Yoh se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Ambos se encontraban atrapados en la azotea del Colegio de clases especiales de Manta. Habían decidido ir por el chico para ayudarlo con las compras que Anna encargo. Mientras esperaban, Yoh había tenido la _magnifica_ idea de querer mostrarle aquella escuela a Ren, diciendo que tenía linda vista en la azotea.

Habían subido hasta ahí y el Chino había admitido que las palabras del Nipón eran ciertas. Más nunca, ninguno de los dos, se había esperado que el encargado del Colegio cerrara primero la azotea que todas las demás puertas, ahora por eso ambos estaban ahí... con su única salida bloqueada por varios candados.

Definitivamente, no tenían salida alguna de aquel lugar –a menos que se lanzaran desde un séptimo piso-.

-Vele el lado bueno –dijo con notó despreocupado el castaño, aunque aún algo nervioso.

-¿Y ese es? –preguntó Ren aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Podremos admirar el anochecer y el amanecer en este lugar.

Ren lamentó no traer su lanza con él, sino estaba seguro que ya hubiera sido _viudo_ incluso antes de _casarse_.

Miró a Yoh detenidamente, aún con esa mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué me enamore de ti? –pensó en voz alta, a lo que el otro solo rió un poco.

-¿Por mi encanto natural?

Ren guardo silencio unos instantes.

-Bueno, al menos no fue por tu inteligencia.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **259


	25. Goteras

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Goteras**

_ Tema#02 Lluvia_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

La noche ya estaba avanzada y lo único que podía escucharse era la fuerte lluvia que caía en aquel momento. El ruido era confortante en cierto momento, pues los truenos y rayos estaban ausentes. Pero la tranquilidad nunca podía durar para siempre.

En una habitación, donde dos jóvenes dormían cómodamente en el mismo futon abrazados, el ambiente se ponía algo frío, pues la ventana estaba semi abierta, pero existía otra cosa que comenzaba a molestar.

Sobre el rostro de Ren, poco a poco pequeñas gotitas comenzaban a resbalar, la fría sensación terminó despertándolo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, extrañándose de que la tuviera mojada, cuando se preguntaba que sucedía vio como otra gotita caía. Alzó su rostro al techo y fue cuando lo notó.

Una extraña mancha, de donde parecía provenir aquella agua. Ren masculló por lo bajo, comenzando a mover a Yoh por el hombro.

-Yoh... Yoh... despierta.

-Uhm... –Asakura se movió, acomodándose mejor, haciendo enojar a Ren.

-¡Yoh Despierta! –gruño, dándole un golpe en la frente, haciendo que este se despertara de golpe.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, sacado de onda.

-Eso –dijo, señalando la gotera que había en el techo.

Yoh la miró con aire ausente.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No me deja dormir.

-Ah... –y comenzó a cabecear, por lo que Ren lo sacudió nuevamente.

-¡Yoh! Arréglala.

-Pero Ren... esta lloviendo.

-¡Arréglala!

Yoh masculló por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar su impermeable. Arreglaría la maldita gotera, pero eso si, mañana hablaría seriamente con Ryu, pues se suponía que él repararía aquellas fallas el día anterior.

Miró a Ren antes de salir, observando como movía el futon para que no se mojara más. Yoh suspiró, pensando que era mejor apurarse para poder regresar a dormir.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Palabras: **289.


	26. Diversión

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Diversión **

_ Tema#26 Pistola _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Risas, reclamos, personas corriendo, eran los sonidos que podía escuchar cuando se acercaba a la Pensión e inconcientemente el también sonrió, imaginándose que en ese momento se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Y no se equivoco, pues al entrar fue lo que notó. Horo-Horo, Ryu y Manta correteaban por el jardín, cada uno con una nueva pistola de Agua, al parecer cortesía del más bajito.

-¡Yoh!. ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

-¡Don Yoh!. ¡Juegue con nosotros! Nos falta uno para hacer dos parejas, para una guerrita de agua –dijo Ryu, mientras se detenían y Manta iba a la puerta de la sala, donde se podían ver sentados Ren y Anna, al parecer admirando desde ahí el espectáculo. El pequeño chico se encaminó hacía su mejor amigo, ofreciéndole la otra pistola que traía.

-Sí Yoh, se mi compañero, tu y yo contra Horo-Horo y Ryu ¿Te parece?

El castaño sonrió y dejo sus cosas a un lado, para que no se mojaran, después tomó el _arma_ y se colocó en posición, dispuesto a disfrutar aquel momento.

-Bien, esto comienza en tres... dos... uno... ¡Ahora! –gritó una alegre Tamao, que veía todo desde la cocina y Horo-Horo le había pedido ser el _arbitro_.

Y así, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a corretearse por el jardín, viendo quien es el que terminaría más mojado. Yoh se estaba divirtiendo mucho cuando, en su campo de mira, volvieron a aparecer Ren y Anna, quienes parecían muy a gusto platicando, completamente secos.

_-Esto será divertido_ –pensó el castaño, mientras cargaba su pistola de agua.

Se acercó con disimulo, como si solamente estuviera huyendo del ataque de Horo-Horo, cuando de repente, ya estando frente a ellos dos, se dio a vuelta.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo riendo, mojando todo lo que podía a ambos chicos.

-¡Yoh!. ¡Voy a matarte! –gruñó Anna, poniéndose de pie y tratando de alejarse de aquel chorro de agua.

-¡Asakura idiota!. ¡Que nosotros no estamos jugando! –replicó Ren, haciendo lo mismo que la miko.

Ambos terminaron en la cocina, siendo atendidos por una entre preocupada y divertida Tamao, quien les había entregado una toalla respectiva. A fuera, las risas de los cuatro chicos eran muy notorias, así como las felicitaciones de tres de ellos hacía uno.

Anna, mientras se secaba el cabello, observo de reojo al chico que tenía a un lado, notando la leve sonrisa que quería ocultar, por lo que ella también sonrió.

-Te compadezco Ren –le dijo al chico que ya tenía más de 20 años, haciendo que este le mirara extrañado- Vas a tener que soportar a ese idiota el resto de tu vida.

Ren parpadeó, y negó con la cabeza con cara _resignada_, sonriendo de lado.

-Es cierto... –detuvo sus palabras al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, por lo que miró interrogante a la chica, quien sonreía de manera peculiar.

-Pero alégrate... nunca te aburrirás con él.

El chino asintió, sonriéndole sinceramente a la miko. Lo sabía muy bien, Yoh era todo un estuche de monerías.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **492.

**Aclaraciones: **

**·** **Estuche de monerías:** Es una expresión, la cual quiere decir que esa persona siempre saca cualquier cosa, nueva, vieja o actual, y sorprende a sus amigos.


	27. Algo nuevo

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Algo nuevo **

_ Tema#01 Inicio _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Abrió la puerta sin poder creerlo todavía, entró en aquel lugar y al estar en medio de la habitación dejó caer las cosas al suelo. En su rostro varonil existía una gran sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

-Yoh –murmuró una voz a su espalda y el joven, de unos 22 años de edad, volteó a ver a su pareja.

Ren estaba en la puerta, en su rostro demostrando el claro nerviosismo que sentía por lo que aquel lugar significaba para ambos. Yoh le sonrió de manera tierna, caminando hasta colocarse frente a él, extendiendo una de sus manos.

-Ren, al fin sucedió, hoy es el inicio... –murmuró mientras él tomaba su mano, haciendo que Yoh se enterneciera al notar el nerviosismo en el chino, por lo que tomó con fuerza su mano-. Ren, hoy iniciamos una nueva vida y no sabes la alegría que siento.

El joven Tao sonrió ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo como aquella mano lo jalaba y unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban. Correspondió al gesto, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del más alto, aspirando su aroma, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos.

Al fin había sucedido, ahora ambos vivían juntos, sin amigos que les molestarán en los momentos precisos, sin nadie más que detuvieran sus peleas. Ahora estaban solos, era el inicio de una nueva etapa entre sus vidas.

Estaban nerviosos, no podían negarlo, pero a la vez una extraña alegría los llenaba. Estaban solos y su sueño se había cumplido, ahora venía la verdadera prueba.

Pero si lograban superarla, sabrían que su destino si era estar juntos.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **270.


	28. Pensamientos por la noche

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Pensamientos por la noche **

_ Tema#27 Miedo _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

La vida era difícil aquellos días, pero ambos se la apañaron para conseguir buenos trabajos y aún así seguir las tradiciones familiares sobre el shamanismo. Las peleas eran cosas que no desaparecían, pero siempre terminaban de buena forma, haciendo que sus sentimientos se aseguraran de ser correspondidos y crecieran un poco más.

Pero aquella noche las cosas eran distintas e Yoh lo sabía, podía sentirlo dentro de él.

A pesar que ambos se hallaban en un lindo, agradable y confortable departamento, la manera en la que vivían era sencilla pues se mantenían con su propio dinero. Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Yoh... ¿Realmente podría ser feliz Ren viviendo en esas condiciones? Él, que toda su infancia había estado rodeado de lujos, sirvientes y de más, a pesar de ser criado para odiar a todo el mundo, nunca le faltaba nada, cosa diferente en estos tiempos.

El castaño se movió un poco en el lecho, notando como el sueño se había escapado nuevamente por culpa de sus pensamientos. Su mirada se posó en el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de aquello que acongojaba a su pareja.

Yoh no era de las personas que se dejaban vencer, de las que se rendían o preocupaban por ese tipo de cosas. Pero la situación ahora era distinta. Sentía miedo por su futuro, miedo de no poder darle una vida digna a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Ya no eran niños, las cosas eran distintas a hace algunos años y ahora otra vida dependía de lo que él hiciera.

El joven Asakura suspiró sin saber que hacer, si estaban haciendo lo correcto o no y pensando el porque de que aquellas dudas lo asaltaran en ese tiempo.

Pero dejó todo de lado al sentir como ese cuerpo delgado se estrechaba más en el abrazo que tenía sobre su cintura, sonriendo casi de manera ingenua.

-Yoh... –murmuró Ren entre sueños, acomodándose en una mejor posición.

El mencionado se le quedó viendo unos instantes, para después sonreír casi como si no se lo creyera. Se volvió a recostar, atrayendo ese cuerpo contra el suyo, sin dejar ir esa sonrisa y besando su frente.

-Gracias –susurró contra su oído, cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que el sueño había regresado.

Era norma que tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a suceder de ahora en adelante, pero Yoh Asakura nunca se había dejado vencer por el mismo y no empezaría ahora, mucho menos cuando al fin había logrado ganarse ese terco corazón y estar en aquella situación.

Yoh Asakura nunca se dejaría vencer porque tenía a Ren Tao a su lado y era lo único que a él le importaba.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **452.


	29. Realidad

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Realidad **

_ Tema#06 Escape _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Entró al departamento, extrañándose al encontrarlo a oscuras, se acercó a la cocina y fue cuando lo vio, una nota puesta en el refrigerador que le informaba que ese día llegaría más tarde de lo normal, una sonrisa de pena formándose en sus labios. Últimamente Yoh trabajaba horas extras y él no sabía la razón... al menos le prepararía la cena, para que pudiera descansar cuando llegara.

Ren se movía con destreza por la cocina, pero parecía actuar de manera automática, pues su mente se encontraba muy ocupada analizando su situación actual.

¿En qué momento Yoh se había adentrado tanto a su vida como para llegar a donde estaban? No que se quejara de lo que estaba viviendo pero... si recordaba el instante en que conoció al Asakura, hace años, estaba seguro que en ningún momento se imagino viviendo con él, mucho menos amándolo de esa forma.

La sonrisa se hizo algo más notoria en su rostro. Era extraño, Yoh había aparecido casi de manera brusca en su vida, volviendo todo patas arriba. Se había enfrentado a su padre por él, a su familia entera y eso ya era mucho decir.

Yoh había sido la puerta de escape que él siempre había estado buscando, quien lo llevó a conocer lo que era el mundo de afuera, sacándolo de la realidad en la que siempre había vivido, demostrándole que existía algo más que el odio. Y en verdad le había mostrado mucho.

Ahora, podía decir con seguridad, tenía grandes amigos, su relación con su hermana había mejorado muchísimo e incluso su familia había cambiado algunas actitudes. Pero, el cambio más obvio, era en él mismo... cocinando para alguien más –y eso es un fuerte ejemplo-.

Yoh en verdad había sido un escape para todo aquel odio y dolor que conoció siendo un niño... ahora Ren solo deseaba que, para esa nueva vida, no existiera ninguna puerta de salida y si la hubiera... él se encargaría de cerrarla para siempre.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **328.


	30. Oscuridad y Luz

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Oscuridad y Luz **

_ Tema#30 Oscuridad _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Odio, muerte, resentimiento... eso era lo único que había conocido en toda su vida. Soledad, frialdad, era lo que siempre le había acompañado.

Creció en una profunda oscuridad, detestando a todo aquel que fuera normal, a todo ser que demostraba algo de misericordia hacía los demás, porque nunca se la habían demostrado _a él_, porque nunca nadie pareció haberse preocupado de lo que pudiera pensar, de lo que pudiera sentir.

Dolor... eso era lo único que conocía. El sufrimiento de una traición, las mentiras, el desprecio por tener aquel _don_. Se había resignado a vivir siempre así, odiando a todo el mundo, odiado por todos.

Y entonces... ¿Cómo cambio todo?. ¿Cuándo fue que **_él_** se metió tanto en su vida?

No lo sabía, solo... solo recordaba que iba a matarlo, porque era un estorbo para sus planes y de repente... de repente se había vuelto lo más importante para él.

Entrenaba para vencerlo, para volverse más fuerte que él y al fin poder asesinarlo. Intervenía en sus peleas, pues no deseaba que nadie más lo matara. Pero las cosas cambiaron...

Ya no estaba con él para matarlo, ya no estaba ahí para vencer, solo... solo quería estar a su lado, conocer esa vida que siempre se le había negado y que él parecía ofrecerle como lo más normal del mundo.

Pasaron por muchas cosas juntos, siempre pensando que él, de un momento a otro, lo abandonaría, lo dejaría de lado al ver la oscuridad que había en su corazón, pero se equivoco nuevamente.

Aquel chico no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo atrás, cada vez que caía, él se detenía y regresaba sus pasos, extendiéndole una mano, una pequeña luz para sacarlo de aquella oscuridad y nunca pudo rechazarla.

Siempre que veía esa luz, se aferraba a ella, descubriendo que tenía_miedo_, de regresar a como era antes, de volver a sentir odio hacía todo y de que todos lo odiaran.

Pero era extraño, sentía que podía confiar en ese chico, él se lo demostró, siempre yendo hacía el cuando necesitaba ayuda, siempre _rescatándolo_, de alguna forma. Y lo comprobó todo aquel día, cuando la luz fue más fuerte que la oscuridad y pudo escapar al fin de ella.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

Había dicho con una de sus eternas sonrisas, como si ese conocimiento fuera el más básico del mundo. Y él había sentido su ser temblar, escuchando como el dolor, odio, sufrimiento y todo lo malo que había vivido de rompía en mis pedazos, haciendo que sonriera _de verdad_ por primera vez en su vida.

-Lo sé, como sé que sabes que yo siento lo mismo.

Había dicho él mismo, sin saber como había tenido la fuerza para decir aquello.

Y todo había cambiado, ya no había más oscuridad, no más dolor, no más odio, no más _nada_. Solo felicidad, solo aquella luz que despedía su sonrisa, aquella seguridad de que la vida sería maravillosa a su lado.

Yoh Asakura se había enamorado de él, a pesar de que había estado cubierto por la oscuridad.

Ren Tao le había correspondido, a pesar de que él siempre había estado en la luz.

Luz y Oscuridad, cosas totalmente opuestas, pero que se necesitaban una a la otra para poder sobrevivir, así eran ellos y así lo serían siempre.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Fin de las viñetas. **

**Palabras: **547.

¡Acabe!. ¡¡Termine las 30 viñetas y no me lo creo!! Nyaaa, adoro esta pareja x3! A ver si en un futuro no tan lejano escribo otra cosa de ellos. ¡Gracias a los que leyeron!


End file.
